Better
by Vene 69
Summary: Stan es dejado nuevamente por Wendy, mientras que Kyle intenta hacerle sentir mejor como buen amigo que es. STYLE. Es algo Angst


**Disclaimer: **South Park es propiedad de Tray Parker y de Matt Stone. Yo solo uso los personajes para la creación de una historia ficticia

Mi primer fic de esta serie, por lo tanto también la primera de esta pareja. STYLE (Stan x Kyle)

Esta canción me encanta – además que fui al concierto de esta tipa 3 – por eso hice un songfic de la canción

**Regina Spektor - Better**

_Better_

Una vez más terminaron. Una vez más, tenía que consolarlo. Una vez más él lo miraría con los ojos lluviosos y una pena incontenible. Una vez más lo abrazaría de forma conciliadora para decirle… que todo se pondría _mejor._

- No lo entiendo… - sollozaba en su cama junto al pelirrojo - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que con Wendy nada me funciona?

- Oh, vamos Stan, es solo una chica – le decía para que no lo tomara tan mal, mientras que con una de sus manos le daba palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo.

- Pero… ni siquiera sé porque estoy triste… a veces pienso que ni la quiero, pero siempre termino igual, tú sabes… - se secaba las lágrimas con los guantes que tenía aún puestos.

_If I kiss you where it's sore__  
__If I kiss you where it's sore__  
__Will you feel better, better, better__  
__Will you feel anything at all__  
__Will you feel better, better, better__  
__Will you feel anything at all_

Le dolía tanto ver a su amigo así, destrozado, irreparable y desolado. Y toda la culpa era de ella, la que no sabía valorarlo, la que no tenía idea que había gente llena de envidia por el hecho de que ella le movía el piso a Stan y una de esas personas era Kyle.

Por supuesto nadie lo sabía, era un secreto que el pelirrojo no se lo confesaría ni a Moisés ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Fácil. Llego el día en que sus celos eran tan inmensos que casi le vuela la cara a Wendy la primera vez que dejó a Stan… y cuando volvieron una pena amarga se inundo en la conciencia del joven judío. Muy fácil._  
_

___Born like sisters to this world__  
__In a town where blood ties are only blood__  
__If you never say your name out loud to anyone__  
__They can never ever call you by it__  
_

- Dudo que te sientas mejor si escuchas a este tipo de canciones… - se quejó Broflovski al oír la dramática melodía que sonaba en la radio del pelinegro. No es que se escuchara mal, si no que era bastante deprimente ya tener a un tipo llorando por su ex-novia y más aún si le agregas una sonora de piano y letras que hacen recordarte a esa persona.

- Lo sé, pero aún así me gusta… - de repente la cabeza de Marsh se ladeó un poco y se apoyo en la espalda del pelirrojo, mientras aún moqueaba – A veces me siento tan solo, mierda…

___If I kiss you where it's sore__  
__If I kiss you where it's sore__  
__Will you feel better, better, better__  
__Will you feel anything at all__  
__Will you feel better, better, better__  
__Will you feel anything at all__  
_

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, no quería que el pelinegro se moviera de ahí. Se sentía como si en verdad lo necesitara, y aquello se sentía bien. Pero Stan sin entender los sentimientos de su amigo se movió en el momento que terminó la estrofa de la canción, aún así agradecía la compañía de Broflovski, sin duda estaría más destrozado si no estuviera con él.

-En verdad eres un buen amigo Kyle… - comenzó a hablar – Los demás no aceptarían esto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que llore – El pelinegro cerró los ojos por un segundo y respiró cansado – Odio ser el sentimental…

- Deberías… buscarte a otra persona – dijo no muy seguro – Es lo que pienso. Esa puta de Wendy no sabe valorarte…

- ¿Cómo quien? – silencio reinó en la boca del pelirrojo

___You're getting sadder,__  
__getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder__  
__And I don't understand, and I don't understand__  
_

-_Como yo… - _Pensó para sí mismo – Alguna otra chica, no lo sé…

- Tienes razón…

_But if I kiss you where it's sore__  
__If I kiss you where it's sore__  
__Will you feel better, better, better__  
__Will you feel anything at all_

- ¿Por qué no vamos donde los chicos? Cartman quería mostrarnos algo… - hizo un cambio de tema un poco más conversable para el judío.

- ¿Dónde el gordo? Pues vale, no quiero estar más aquí – se reincorporó Stan con mucha mas viveza que antes.

Ambos chicos se pararon de la cama de Marsh. Ya saliendo a la calle por el camino de la típica nieve de South Park, Stan, empezó a tararear con cierto optimismo la canción que habían escuchado ambos en su habitación. Caminaron un rato no muy largo y el pelinegro le dijo al otro.

___Will you feel better, better, better__  
__Will you feel anything at all__  
__Anything at all_

- Hey, Kyle…

___Will you feel anything at all__  
__Anything at all_

- ¿Qué pasa?_ – _preguntó curioso

___Will you feel anything at all__  
__Anything at all..._

_- _Gracias… - le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, el otro no pudo aguantarse un pequeño sonrojo ante la alegría de su mejor amigo.


End file.
